Mutant Mystery
by girl-prodigy2001
Summary: This is a So Weird meets Mutant X Story. rated R for adult scenes later in the story, and some violence later also.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't Own So Weird or Mutant X (though either one would be nice lol) I hope you like the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fiona got off the plane and smiled as she ran over to her mother as soon as she noticed her amongst the crown of people. After the two finally pulled out from a long hug Molly said happily as a tear ran down her cheek,  
  
"I miss you so much baby." She said and then Jack spoke up,  
  
"We all did Fi," And he also hugged her tight as the three of them collected Fi's bags and took them out to the car.  
  
"Where all staying in our house as The Bell's house is being fixed, it was really damaged in the storm the other night," Molly explained to Fi as they drove to their house.  
  
"So I'm sharing with Clu and Carey while Annie has gone to Peru with her parents so you get you room all to yourself." Jack said crossing his arms as if he was angry but she knew by the look on his face that he was joking. Fi smiled and looked out the window as the car stopped at their house. All three of them got out of the car and as Molly and Jack retrieved Fi's suitcases from the boot Fi looked up at the house and smiled. She had been away for almost two years and was now 17 but it still looked exactly as she remembered it.  
  
As the three of them entered the house Ned, Irene, Clu and Carey Bell jumped up from behind the furniture and yelled,  
  
"Surprise" at which Fi ran up to each one and gave them a big hug. After Fi took her stuff up to her room the seven of them sat down to a meal of Chinese take out.  
  
"So what has been happening?" Fi asked everyone,  
  
"Well everything been fine but Carey got this letter last week from this girl Mia, whom he met during his short stint at college, Oww" Jack said as Carey hit him in the arm.  
  
"Ooo Carey a new girlfriend huh?" Fi asked teasingly and everyone but Carey laughed, as he was too busy blushing deep red.  
  
"She is just a friend I met and we promised to keep in touch only we both have been too slack." Carey said just before he busied himself in eating his food.  
  
"Just a friend or not, we are leaving for tour early, namely tomorrow, and we are going to spend the last four weeks of Summer vacation in a country house in the woods close to where Mia lives." When Molly announced this Carey leaped up and yelled,  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Just a friend huh?" Clu asked as Carey sat back down and everyone just laughed this time including Carey.  
  
After dinner everyone went to his or her rooms and Carey was in nothing but his black and red striped boxer shorts like he usually was when he went bed and was lying back with his hands crossed behind his head. Just then Jack walked into the room and shook his head laughing softly when he saw Carey just laying there,  
  
"Let me guess what your thinking about hmmmm," He said rubbing his chin smiling,  
  
"A certain science major he has been talking about ever since he got that letter perhaps." Clu said as he walked into the room and both of them burst out laughing loudly. This just got worse when Carey threw his pillow at them which side swiped them both and hit Fi who was standing at the door.  
  
"Thanks Carey, a simply 'hi Fi,' would have sufficed," She laughed throwing him back his pillow.  
  
"Let me guess they are annoying you about Mia?" she asked with a smile and Carey just nodded as both Jack and Clu left the room to get a quick snack before dinner.  
  
"I swear they think with their stomachs." Fi laughed as she sat on the bed next the Carey,  
  
"So is she nice?"  
  
"Yea you'd like her Fi. She was studying science so I didn't really have any classes with her but I kept running into her at orientation so we kind of stuck together." Carey explained,  
  
"Science Major doesn't sound like my type," Fi replied skeptically.  
  
"Oh but she is, her mind is always open to theories and someday she wants to prove them." Carey said which made Fi laugh along with him as he remembered their lengthy conversations about irrelevant things such as why everyone thinks they are individuals yet love to stick with the trends. "They are such clones its like say jump and they will. I can bet one day I will find out why and make them all act like chimps." Mia had said to him only two days before he left. She had supported him the whole time he wanted to leave college and he was thankful she had. Carey reached under the bed and pulled out a photo from his bag and handed it to Fi. The photo was of Carey and four other people, He was standing behind the only girl in the picture with his arms around her shoulders and they were all laughing hysterically. The other three boys had been in Carey's classes and the boys had just been playing football when Mia had crashed the game so they all were going to tackle her when the photo had been taken.  
  
"She looks pretty," Fi said as she handed the photo back to Carey, the photo showed Mia to have long blonde straight unruly hair, her skin was slightly tanned, her eyes were a chocolate brown and even in the photo they looked trusting and cheerful.  
  
"Yea that was the beauty of it Fi she was a girl yet could be just like one of the guys. She played all the sports games and there were no problems with tackling or hurting her. But on the other side you could sit and talk with her and have her understand but not go gossip it with everyone else. Like I said you'll like her." Carey explained and they both laughed.  
  
"I better go get some sleep have to get up early tomorrow," Fi said just as Clu and Jack came back into the room and she left the room.  
  
"Whose the babe?" Clu asked quickly taking the photo from Carey as he went to put it back in his bag.  
  
"If it's Mia she actually is pretty hot." Clu said as Jack glanced at the photo and nodded as he handed the photo back to Carey.  
  
"Hold on to that one big bro she is sweet." Clu said and Carey just laughed how his brother put it, sure he liked Mia but he would never have described her as sweet.  
  
The next morning everyone was woken up by Irene at the crack of dawn to help load the bus sleepily. Once everyone was just starting to truly wake up they were on the road traveling towards another part of Canada where Mia lived. It only took a couple of days for them to reach their destination to find Mia along with four other people waiting for them in front of the two- story country house. As everyone got out of the bus Mia and the others helped them unpack their luggage and take them into the house.  
  
"We just refreshed the stocks in the cupboards and fridge today but if there is anything we missed the mall is just in town," Mia said to Irene.  
  
"Please thank Adam for letting us use this place for the summer," Molly said as they finished bringing in the last suitcase. "Oh a friend of Mia's is a friend of ours," Said the women with the wavy blonde hair who stood next to Mia.  
  
"I am Shalimar by the way," She said smiling at the group,  
  
"I am Emma." The other women who had long straight red hair said,  
  
"and this is Jesse and Brennan." She finished indicating each of the boys,  
  
"Mia's brother right?" Carey asked as he shook Brennan's hand.  
  
"I'm guessing Carey," Brennan said smiling yet watching Carey carefully as if sizing him up.  
  
"And I'm Mia but you probably already figured that out," Mia said speaking up as she noticed Brennan watching Carey.  
  
"Yea we have heard heaps about you." Jack said with a mischievous smile on his face,  
  
"All good I hope!" Mia exclaimed and they all laughed, it was just then the phone on the lounge room table rang. 


	2. A Phone Call

"Hello Adam," Mia said as she answered the phone, as Adam was the only person with the number.  
  
"Mia how are our visitors?" Came Adam's voice on the phone and Mia also heard the clicking of the keyboard in the background.  
  
"They are just fine, you're at the computer aren't you?" Mia asked smiling.  
  
"How did you-" Adam began to ask but then just laughed,  
  
"Never mind, yes I am actually. I received a transmission from the government concerning a new prototype explosive substance, which is being sold on the black market and they would like us to see if we could find the supplier. Could you guys come back to Sanctuary just to talk for now? It will give your friends time to settle in and don't worry you will be free by tonight." Adam explained to Mia,  
  
"Sure we will be right there." Mia replied and hung up the phone.  
  
"Well guys we have to go Adam needs us for a while. So you can settle in and I'll probably see you later." Mia said with a smile as she and the others went towards the door to leave, Carey walked quickly over to Mia.  
  
"Hey I was wondering if you were doing something tonight?" he asked her quickly,  
  
"Well actually I'm singing with the band tonight. You know my summer hobby so it is no where near as good as you guys," She replied laughing,  
  
"But you guys can come, it's a non-alcoholic club, what do you all say?" After she asked and the younger people in the room nodded while Molly, Irene, and Ned decided to call it an early night.  
  
"Ok we'll meet you there at 8," Mia said with a smiled just before she went out the door.  
  
Mia and the others got into Brennan's car and began driving to Sanctuary. Sanctuary was the name given to the 'lair' of the team other wise known as Mutant X. The team consisted of Adam, the former scientist of Genomax who had created Mutants, Brennan, who was an electrical elemental mutant, Shalimar, who was a powerful feral mutant, Jesse, who was a molecular mutant who could change his body density at will as well as phasing other objects, Emma, who was an empathic psyonic also with a mental attack and last was Mia, who had joined the group only a year ago once she found her brother Brennan. Mia's mutation was Psyonic, Elemental, Feral and Molecular based, She was the patient zero for the second less know group of scientists at Genomax. Although her powers were exactly the same as Gabriel Ashlocke's whom had died a little less then a year before due to his advanced mutations, her mutations were more stable, and she was not a homicidal maniac as some had referred to Ashlocke as such.  
  
The five of them found Adam searching the database for all the information he could find on the explosive and who could possibly get it to supply it.  
  
"Mia explained to us what you said on the phone so what else have you gotten for us?" Brennan asked sitting on a stool as everyone looked to Adam.  
  
"There is only a few people who have access to the chamber where the prototype is kept and the formula is kept in a closed computer system only accessible from that room. They would have to get into there to get the formula to reproduce it, there is only ten people with access to that room." Adam explained and then with a touch of a key ten different names and coinciding pictures came up onto the screen,  
  
"With no unauthorized access only one of these people could have taken the file to create more of the prototype, also it had to be someone working on the project as they waited until the substance worked before supplying it to others,"  
  
"So that basically means the security guards are out of the picture." Mia said thoughtfully as Adam replied,  
  
"Exactly," As he said this he clicked on the two bottom photos and they left the screen.  
  
"Hang on bring the second one back up," Mia exclaimed and Adam complied looking slightly confused yet open to any theories.  
  
"That's the guy I saw two nights ago in Danlopen Alley, he came out of a warehouse and slunk away in the shadows just before I help Carla get away from those thugs." Mia explained remembering seeing him just as she entered the alley,  
  
"He was carrying a small brown box about the size of a shoe box. It could have been the substance," Mia suggested,  
  
"He could be the runner for who ever the supplier is." Jesse suggested as Adam highlighted the security guard.  
  
"He is our chance to find out who is the head of this, Jesse, Emma I want you two to go to his address and talk to him, find out what he knows." As Adam said this he handed Jesse a piece of paper that he had written the guards address on.  
  
"Shalimar, Brennan, Mia I need you to go warehouse off Danlopen Alley and see if there is anything there, if there is report back to me. Keep a low profile, I doubt the guard will be there but if he is make sure he doesn't see you." Once Adam had finished getting instructions the five of them split up into the two groups, Mia, Shalimar and Brennan set off once again in Brennan's car towards the warehouse while Emma and Jesse took Jesse's car to the guard's home.  
  
Meanwhile back at the country house.  
  
"Man those guys are cool," Jack said with his head in the refrigerator,  
  
"They thought of everything, waffles, soda, ice-cream."  
  
"And every other junk food I can think of," Clu added as he grabbed a packet of chips out of the cupboard and began eating them.  
  
"They better have some healthy stuff in there," Irene said as she shooed Jack away from the fridge as he grabbed a can of Coke.  
  
"Good real food," She said closing the door happy that there were vegetables and fruits in the fridge along with meats and pies in the freezer.  
  
"I am not letting you just eat junk all summer, oh and don't forget Carey is staying in the bus as the room is too small to fit three in and Carey is the oldest." She said as she went into the lounge and began to take her suitcase upstairs to her room. Jack and Clu walked into the lounge room still eating and drinking their food,  
  
"No fair we could have both stayed in the bus and you got the room but no." Clu said throwing a cushion from the lounge at his older brother,  
  
"well I asked first so I got the privilege," Carey said with a smile as he threw the cushion back on the couch,  
  
"I'm surprised they let you with all the mischief you could get up too with Mia." Jack said raising his eyebrows and all three of them laughed.  
  
The three of them split up and took their stuff to their room for Jack and Clu and Carey took his back to the bus. After he put his suitcase back in his room on the bus he went to the living area of the bus and flopped onto a seat,  
  
"Bored are we?" came a voice from the door of the bus and Carey looked up to see Fi.  
  
"Hey Fi, well sort of, Mia just seemed different this morning like there was something she wasn't telling me," Carey admitted,  
  
"But its probably not my business anyway," He said slowly wondering if Mia was still the person he remembered. Her life had changed a lot in the time they hadn't seen each other, she had found her brother and now lived with him and his friends. This always had made Carey wonder as she was 21 like him yet lived with them when she had hardly known them ~unless her and Jesse. ~ Carey thought to himself and pushed the thought away.  
  
"Yea it probably isn't. Good thing I got something to keep your mind off it," Fi said with a mischievous smile and Carey knew she had something paranormal in mind,  
  
"Proxy Blue is the news caster here, and the biggest story at the moment is mutants." She explained turning her laptop for Carey to see. 


	3. Mutants and Daggers

Carey watched the news cast in front of him and then looked at Fi in disbelief once it had finished,

"Falling off two story buildings and not a scratch? Bursting into flames but no burns? Fi come on this is way more farfetched then usual." Carey laughed at what Fi was suggesting, but Fi just replied seriously.

"Maybe that's because usually the news don't post about goblins and aliens, which means this is a modern myth since that's all these things are to you guys." Fi replied and then barreled on,

"Think about it Carey if I have found proof of stories a hundred years old I can proof of this which is new," She said looking him in the eye so he could see just how serious she was.

"I'm not saying your right but on the slightest chance that these mutants or what ever are real, then maybe they don't want to be found Fi," Carey said humoring her for now.

"No body different wants to be found Carey, aliens hide even normal people who are different in a slight way hide. But they shouldn't they should share their talents and help people." Fi said smiling thinking about what would happen when she does find a mutant she would be able to prove that they exist and not just hoaxes plus maybe her family would believe her for once.

"Please help me Carey, you wouldn't want me going off alone now would you? And plus you got your car, ya know I'm still wondering why you let Clu and Jack drive it on the way up." Carey rolled his eyes,

"I did that to get them to leave me alone, and if it will keep you from walking to town I'll go. Come on," Carey said grabbing his keys and popped his head in the door and said to Jack who was in the lounge,

"I'm taking Fi for a ride into town, meet you at the club tonight,"

"Sure thing," Jack replied as he switchedon the tvand Carey got into his car a pulled out of the drive way.

"So where to Fi?" Carey asked as they drove into town,

"There is a warehouse on the corner of Cadence St, mutants were sighted there last week," Fi announced and Carey drove in that direction with a sigh.

**At Danlopen Alley…**

Brennan, Shalimar, and Mia got out of the car around the corner from the warehouse as they walked the rest of the way. Brennan walked into the warehouse first followed by Shalimar and Mia; As soon as they walked in they were bombarded by people trying to sell different types of things to them, everything from garments, to drugs and firecrackers.

"This seems more like the flea market then an underground smuggling ring," Shalimar observed as they got away from the crowd of people at the door.

"Maybe that's because all the real goods are out back," Brennan said glancing towards the rows of stalls.

"We split up that way if one of us is sighted we aren't all out of the picture," Brennan suggested and the three of them went separated ways. Brennan found himself in the weapons section, while Shalimar was in the counterfeit section, which stocks everything from gold to paper money.

Mia walked though her area taking in the entire area noting the entire layout of the warehouse for future reference, she was in the technology section and saw many different computer hardware items amongst many different stalls. Mia had almost reached the end of her area and was about to turn back to meet up with Brennan and Shal when she felt herself being pulled back into another room. She looked up to her captor to see the face of one of the scientists that had been working on the prototype,

"Hello young lady now what would a nice girl like you be doing here?" He said with a slow smile and before Mia knew it a large dagger had cut though her skin on her left shoulder. It sunk right though and lodged the tip in the wall so she was pined down. She looked to her left to see the second security guard that had been on the pay roll.

'Looks like we underestimated their security guards,' Mia thought to herself as she looked back to the scientist. He was the youngest of the team that had been working on the project,

"I was looking for some computer equipment." Mia said confidently used to having to think on her feet,

"I like my prey pinned down," the scientist drawled with a mischievous smile, just then a loud and clear thought came from his mind though Mia telepathy,

'I'm going to have fun with her,' Mia was disgusted and with a swift kick she knocked him on his back. She pulled the dagger out and knocked out the guard and within seconds she was out of the warehouse and met up with Brennan and Shalimar. Brennan noticed the blood seeping onto her shirt from the wound straight away,

"I guess you got something," he said as Shalimar grabbed the first aid kit and applied a gaze to the would to stop the blood,

"Yea its not just the one security guard, Shalimar I'm fine it'll heal up in a few minutes." Mia said holding the gauze in place just so they would both leave her alone with the fussing before they even started.

The three of them got into the car while Mia explained exactly what had happened. Once she had finished Mia took the gauze from her shoulder to find the would had almost sealed up,

"OK take me to the club I'm late for sound check and I can change my shirt there." Mia said and Brennan drove towards the club while Shalimar reported to Adam what had happened at the warehouse over the phone and Adam suggested that Brennan and Shalimar come back to Sanctuary to explain it better. So after they dropped Mia off at the club they proceeded back to Sanctuary to find Jesse and Emma already there.

"So what did you guys find?" Brennan asked as they entered the room,

"A whole lot of nothing at the security guards house, and I mean nothing completely cleared out," Jesse said tapping away at the keyboard in front of him bring up the three profiles of the scientist from the warehouse along with the two security guards.

"So we got our culprits now what?" Shalimar asked looking over at Adam,

"We find out how deep it runs, tomorrow Brennan you and Jesse can go back to the warehouse in the night as I will be setting up a meeting for you to meet with them for business at night." Adam said,

"But for now you can go back to the club and make sure the guests have fun." Adam said and the four of them left him alone in the med lab.

At the club… 

Fi and Carey went to the club early as they found absolutely nothing at the warehouse,

"Looks like they had cleaned out," Fi said sounding disappointed yet intrigued as she put her laptop on the table and started tapping the keys while Carey sat down and looked around the club trying to see if Mia was there yet. The band was already starting to set up on stage and began the sound check for the instruments, Mia entered a few minutes later and the first thing Carey noticed was the large blood patch on her left shoulder as she entered. Carey rushed over to her as Fi closed her laptop and followed not saying anything just looking on,

"What happened are you hurt?" Carey asked the concern showing both in his expression and his voice. Before Mia responded Carey touched her shoulder tenderly in case it was hurt and the still wet blood came off her shirt and onto his fingers,

"Its not my blood Carey I'm fine there was just some trouble but everything is ok now." Mia said looking him in the eyes and empathically a wave of relief wash over her mind and she knew it had come from Carey which made her smile slightly.


End file.
